1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to wireless communications, and more particularly, to techniques for correcting sampling frequency offset (SFO) and carrier frequency offset (CFO).
2. Background
Wireless communications systems, for example, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) based ultra wide band (UWB) wireless communication systems, generally suffer from SFO and CFO degradation of signals sent from a transmitter to a receiver. Various techniques have been employed to minimize SFO and CFO in communications systems. However, the previous attempts remain inadequate to provide optimum performance with lower power consumption and reduced complexity in some communication systems.